Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Crossing of Universes
by MrAwesome1999
Summary: The sequel is here! This takes place two months after the Crossing of Worlds. The Eds are just walking home when a figure appears asking them for help to stop Eddy's Brother and his new gang from taking over the worlds.
1. Eds Are Back in Action

**Here it is! I have decided to do a sequel for my awesome story . This takes place 2 months after the last story so be prepared for action. This is gonna be may be the most epic fic I ever make. Also if you hadn't read my story "Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Crossing of Worlds you should to make sense of this one. Enjoy :)**

* * *

It had been two long months since the fight with the Gourd and Eddy's Bro. Now the Ed's are walking home from school.

"That was a boring day." Eddy complained.

"Come now Eddy school can be really fun once you're in the spirit of it." Double D says.

"Yeah Eddy besides they had gravy at lunch today." Ed adds.

"You're an idiot Ed." Eddy replied.

"My armpits sweat Eddy" Ed says while eating butters toast he got out of his pocket.

A hooded figure appeared right in front of them.

"ITS A PHANTOM!" Ed yelled in fright.

"Not quite." The figure said, "You're Ed, Edd n Eddy right?"

"Yeah, who's asking?" Eddy asked.

The figure pulled the hooded down to reveal a boy with brown fudge like hair.

"I'm Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius." The figure says.

"His name is Jimmy? We should call him Jimmy the second!" Ed suggested

"Ignore him he's an idiot." Eddy tells Jimmy.

"Not really Eddy there is indeed a boy that lives here named Jimmy." Double D says.

"Just call me Jim then." Jimmy says, "Look I need you're help."

"Our help? Why?" Double D asked.

"I need you're help into rescuing my friends. We are a group called the Nicktoons." Jimmy explains.

"Talk about stupid!" Eddy said.

"Eddy don't be rude!" Double D scolded, "Continue Jimmy?"

"Thank you." Jimmy replied. "Any my friends have been trapped in their worlds by a group called the Evil Syndicate. Since you guys have decent remote I traveled to this world where my remote broke so I decided to go get you."

"We'll help you." Eddy said, "For twenty-five cents!"

"EDDY!" Double D, "Jimmy might I ask how do you know we have a remote?"

"Well the Syndicate recently got a new member." Jimmy said.

"Who?" Ed asked curious.

"He calls him self pipsqueak's bro." Jimmy says.

"OH NO! It's my brother!" Eddy said scared.

"I see so I want to team up in order to stop the Syndicate and Eddy's Brother." Jimmy says.

"Okay Jimmy let's get to it then." Double D says.

* * *

There all in Double D's house.

"I have to remote right here." Double D said.

"Great let's go to let's say fairy world." Jimmy suggested.

"Fairly World?" Eddy asked, "Okay now I think you're just making this all up."

"I'm not you'll see I have this special chip to use so that we can go to the location I say and it should work on the remote." Jimmy said.

"This is going to be a fun adventure boys." Eddy says.

"Yeah let's rip the hearts of all the evil doers!" Ed yells.

"Calm down Ed." Double D said.

"But Double D I want to defeat the evil doers." Ed says.

"We will soon Ed," Jimmy says, "But for now we got to go to save my best friend Timmy Turner."

"Whatever you say fudge head." Eddy replies.

"Great," Jimmy says, "Now with the press of this button I think we should all be there."

"Hey Jimmy how did you know it was us who stop Eddy's Brother might I ask?" Double D asked Jimmy.

"That's quite simple Double D," Jimmy begins, "While I was fighting for my world his brother came and said he was after a group called the Eds and with the help of the Syndicate he would destroy you."

"Oh he did huh?" Eddy asked cracking his knuckles.

Jimmy starts putting his hand towards the button until...

"WAIT! I want to go!"

The four turned to see a familiar face.

"BLOO?!" The Eds all asked in shock.

"Yeah I used the copy remote Double D gave me and came back here to see and hang with you guys." Bloo explains. "Eddy's Brother is back with some evil team? I am so in!"

"Great!" Eddy says.

"Who is this?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm Bloo I helped the Eds when they went all over the worlds and stuff." Bloo says.

"Great the more we have the more chances we have." Jimmy says. "Now off we go to fairly world!"

Jimmy presses the remote and they teleport.

* * *

The five end up in a world while standing on pink clouds.

"Wow this is amazing." Double D said.

"This looks like we're in a baby show." Eddy complains.

"Eddy!" Double D scolded.

"What?! Don't fairies grant wishes and stuff?" Eddy asked.

"There's no such thing as magic Eddy," Jimmy begins, "These are computer programs."

"WE'RE IN A COMPUTER GAME GUYS!" Ed yelled in excitement.

"I think he made me death" Bloo says.

"You yell loud Ed." Jimmy says.

"Sure do Jimmy the second." Ed says.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" A voice yelled.

The five turned to see a man with a ray gun and robots behind him.

"CROCKER!" Jimmy yelled.

Eddy snickers, "Hey Ed, Bloo check out ear neck."

"You got ears in you're neck!" Ed says to crocked and Eddy and Bloo explode with laughter.

"SILENCE!" Crocker yells, "DESTROY THEM CROCKERBOTS!"

The crockerbors blast at them and they start running.

"We gotta find Timmy and his programs." Jimmy says while running with the other four.

* * *

**Hope you liked the first chapter of the sequel. Don't worry it's not going to be just the Nicktoons. Other CN shows will have cameos and stuff so be aware because there will be many twist and turns in this story. I hope you guys will stick with it and keep reading. Until next time :)**


	2. Eds and Fairies

**Second chapter of the sequel is here!**

* * *

They kept running it until they reached a cabin which was safe for them to go into.

"What now fudge head?!" Eddy asked.

"We have to find Timmy and his computer programs. They will be able to help us." Jimmy explains.

"Don't you think they might be fairies?" Ed asked.

"Like I said before Ed there's no such thing a magic." Jimmy said.

"How would you know?" Bloo asked pointing at Jimmy.

"Well I am a genius." Jimmy replied.

"Enough." Double D says, "We need to find help."

"Yeah we gotta find this Timmy and get him to use those fairies of his." Eddy says.

"PROGRAMS!" Jimmy yelled.

"WHATEVER!" Eddy yelled back.

"Okay so we have the Jimmy knowing that he is somewhere in this world." Double D begins, "So I think we should sneak out and look for him. Eddy, Ed, and Bloo you guys can search and Jimmy and I will search together." Double D says.

"Whatever sockhead." Eddy says and leaves with Bloo and Ed following him.

* * *

Eddy, Bloo, and Ed were looking for Timmy.

"TIMMY! TIMMY!" Ed called out.

"COME ON KID WHERE ARE YA!" Eddy calls out.

"Maybe he's been captured by those crockerbots." Bloo says.

"All these fairies look tired." Ed points out.

"I wish Mac was here. He would come up with a smart plan." Bloo says.

Suddenly five crockerbots appear and blast at the three.

"RUN FOR IT!" Eddy yelled and the three ran.

"WE MUST DEFEAT THE DESTROYERS!" Ed yelled and tried to fight one of the bits but has to dodge a blast.

"Man only if we had weapons from Kids Next Door." Eddy says.

"GUYS I WISH THERE WAS A FORCE FIELD AROUND THOSE THREE!" A voice yelled and suddenly a force field appeared around Eddy, Ed, and Bloo. "Now I wish I had a cannon!"

Then the boy blasts the five crockerbots destroying them.

"Take that." The boy says.

"Are you Timmy Turner?" Eddy asked.

"Yes and who are you guys?" Timmy asked back.

"I'm Eddy and this is Ed and Bloo." Eddy introduces.

"Cool." Timmy says and flying creatures appear behind him.

"You must be those programs Jimmy was talking about." Eddy says to the three creatures.

"Jim is here? SWEET!" Timmy says.

"I'm Cosmo."

"I'm Wanda."

"Poof Poof."

"Is that all he says?" Bloo asked.

"Pretty much." Timmy replied.

"I want toast." Cosmo says.

"BUTTERED TOAST!" Ed says happily.

Cosmo poofs up some buttered toast on a plate and Ed takes one an eats it.

"Check out the idiots." Eddy nudged at Bloo and the two laughed.

"How can you two laugh at a time like this?!" Wanda yelled," Fairlyworld is in danger and you're spending time laughing!"

"Wow nag much?" Eddy asked.

"I know! Nag! Nag! Nag!" Cosmo says and sees Wanda frowning at him, "I still love you though."

"Okay where is Neutron?" Timmy asked.

"With our friend Double D." Eddy says.

* * *

Jimmy and Double D are walking somewhere else.

"Okay so Timmy and his programs have to be somewhere around here." Jimmy says.

"Yes and I hope we find them soon and I hope the others are okay." Double D replied

They find themselves surrounded by crockerbots.

"Oh no!" Double D yells.

Crocker then appears with a smirk on his face.

"GET THEM!"

* * *

The others are walking around.

"Okay so where are ya taking us?" Eddy asked.

Timmy points to a building with Crocker's face on it.

"This is Crocker's lair where he talks to the villains in the other worlds." Timmy explained.

"We have to get in there and stop him" Wanda says.

Then a big blast comes to the five.

* * *

They all wake up and they see Jimmy and Double D.

"JIMMY!" Timmy called out.

"TIMMY!" Jimmy yelled.

Crocker appears from the darkness.

"So Turner I see you're fudgehead friend has brought three boys and a blob to help you stop me well if you think that will work YOURE WRONG! I have been waiting a look time for this and I'm not going to let you or anyone else get in the way." Crocker says and walks out of the room. Timmy looks around to see three birds which he knows are his fairies.

"Guys I wish all of us were untied." Timmy says and after a poof they were all untied.

"Thanks Bucktooth now do you think you could wish us up some weapons?" Eddy says.

"Not a problem." Timmy replies, "Guys I wish we all had cool weapons."

With another poof they all had cool boasters.

"This is awesome!" Bloo says.

"Are now where's ears in neck?" Eddy asked while looking around.

"Yeah I wanna blast that guy." Bloo says.

"NOT A CHANCE!" Crocker yells appearing, "Get them my CROCKERBOTS!"

The bots charged at them but they all used their blasters and Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof where blasting from the air.

"This is where you all end." Crocker says as he takes out a big blaster. "Anyway last words Turner?"

"Yeah." Timmy says, "GOTTA BLAST!"

"HEY THATS MY LINE!" Jimmy yells.

Timmy takes out a even larger blaster and Crocker blast with it. He screamed in pain

"Now to restore Fairlyworld." Timmy says.

"PROGRAMS!" Timmy yelled annoyed.

"Oh...uh yeah what he said." Timmt says nervously.

* * *

The five are talking and Crocker is seen locked in a cage.

"So what now?" Timmy asked.

"Simple next we go to Spongebob's world." Jimmy says.

"Spongebob?" Eddy says, "What kind of stupid name is that?!"

"But he lives underwater so we will all have to where helmets to go down there." Jimmy says.

"We're going swimming!" Ed yelled excited.

"Okay everyone take a helmet." Jimmy says and the gang puts their helmets on.

"Okay Jimmy ready when you are." Double D said.

"Okay to Bikini Bottom!' Jimmy says and hears laughter. "What?"

He turns to see Eddy, Ed, and Bloo laughing.

"Say it again Jimmy!" Ed says.

"I'm guessing there's a lot of chicks down there.' Eddy says with a smirk.

Jimmy and Double D facepalm as they press the remote and they all disappear.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that. So their going to help Spongebob next and yeah lol. So like I said hope you enjoyed it because it's about to get better. :)**


	3. Authors note

Hello this is not a real chapter just an authors note and I am sorry I haven't updated in a while I was working on other stories so I was wondering should I come back to this sorry? Yes or No? Should I come back or leave it at this.


End file.
